This proect is a demonstration project. Its primary purpose is the early detection and referral of alcoholism and problem-drinking cases among the industrial employees of Berks County. The proect will also attempt to serve as a screening resource, for all participating industries, for all employees. There will be three project professionals: 1) the consultant (half-time) will generate interest among the industrial firms and will develop the firm's record-keeping in terms of employee performance, and will direct the project; 2) the coordinator will perform the daily leg-work in developing the industrial firms' in-house capabilites and will do the case work, counseling, and referral for those employees screened as alcoholics or incipient problem-drinkers; 3) the Personnel Guidance Counselor will be the first to see all employee-clients referred to the project; his emphasis will not be on alcoholism but on all potential problems; he will refer clients to a complete range of community treatment and counseling services, but those particularly troubled by alcohol will go to the Coordinator. Data and particular studies regarding the project will be distributed widely. It is anticipated that much will be learned regarding industrial employees as a discreet clientele and about the social-service agencies' capacity to assimilate the new clients. Data on client follow-up will be emphasized.